Occupant safety devices such as seatbelts, air bags and air belts are driven according to an accident situation grasped based on a combination of a moving speed and acceleration, a geomagnetic sensor, a direction sensor, and a brake pressure sensor of a moving body (a car, a motorcycle, etc.).
The most important factor that should be considered when such a safety device is driven is an impact caused by a collision of the moving body. However, since the impact sensor is not installed in all areas of the moving body, it is impossible to sense impacts on the moving body everywhere.
Such incomplete impact sensing may incur malfunction of the safety devices, which in turn threatens the occupant's life and safety.
Algorithms to prevent such malfunction have been developed. However, since such algorithms are complex, they may make it difficult to develop and implement the occupant safety devices, and also, have the possibility of causing another error.